Technical Field
The present invention relates to cellular communications and more particularly to enabling technologies for LTE on unlicensed spectrum.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, there is a lack of enabling technologies for LTE on unlicensed spectrum. For example, due to the different channel access methodologies employed by WIFI and LTE (that is, carrier sensing/notification in WIFI, and energy sensing alone in License Assisted-Access LTE (LAA-LTE)), WIFI transmission are often blocked by LAA-LTE. As such, there is a need for enabling technologies that enable co-existence of WIFI and LTE in a wireless communication system.